vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Нейраминидаза
Нейраминида́за (КФ 3.2.1.18) — фермент, относящийся к гликозил-гидролазам. Номенклатурное название — экзо-α-сиалидаза. Также употребимы названия: α-нейраминидаза, N-ацилнейраминидатгликогидролаза, сиалидаза. Катализируемые реакции: гидролиз α-2→3-, α-2→6-, α-2→8-кетозидных связей концевых остатков сиаловой кислоты в олигосахаридах, гликопротеинах, гликолипидах и синтетических соединениях. Разнообразие нейраминидаз Нейраминидаза широко распространена в природе, она входит в состав оболочек некоторых вирусов. Обнаружена в ряде патогенных микроорганизмов (впервые была открыта в культуре возбудителей газовой гангрены Clostridium perfringens), a также у позвоночных и беспозвоночных животных. У растений нейраминидаза не обнаружена. Фермент строго специфичен по отношению к конфигурации кетозидной связи и относительно специфичен к положению этой связи в молекуле. Нейраминидаза из холерного вибриона и возбудителя газовой гангрены, обычно применяющиеся в лабораторной практике, могут расщеплять α-2→3- и α-2→6-кетозидные связи. Вирусные нейраминидазы, как правило, обладают более строгой специфичностью по отношению к положению α-кетозидной связи. Фермент не требует кофакторов, но некоторые из нейраминидаз активируются ионами Са2+. [[Изображение:Sialilgalactose.JPG|300px|thumb|right|'α-2→3-сиалилгалактоза'. Стрелкой показана связь, разрываемая нейраминидазой.]] К настоящему времени ферменты с сиалидазной активностью входят в состав 3-х семейств гликозил-гидролаз: GH33, GH34, GH83.http://www.cazy.org/fam/acc_GH.html Для всех трех семейств характерна структура 6-лопастного-β-пропеллера. В семейство GH33 включены ферменты, обнаруженные у бактерий, различных эукариот и вирусов. Для них также характерно наличие транссиалидазной активности КФ 2.4.1.-.http://www.cazy.org/fam/GH33.html К семейству GH34 принадлежат молекулы вирусного происхождения.http://www.cazy.org/fam/GH34.html В семейство GH83 входят вирусные гемагглютинин-нейраминидазы.http://www.cazy.org/fam/GH83.html Является одним из двух основных поверхностных антигенов вируса гриппа. Указание типа нейраминидазы используется в обозначении подтипа вируса: например, H5'N1' (буква H от «гемагглютинин»). Нейраминидаза вируса гриппа Открытие Существование ферментативной активности на поверхности вириона вируса гриппа было открыто Хёрстом в 1942 году''Hirst G.K.'' Adsorption of influenza haemagglutinins and virus by red blood cells. // J Exp Med 76, 1942, 195—209.. Он инкубировал эритроциты с вирусом, наблюдая за реакцией гемагглютинации, и отметил, что агглютинация не является устойчивой. Биологическая роль Как известно на сегодняшний день, один из поверхностных гликопротеинов вириона гриппа, гемагглютинин, прикрепляется к полисахаридным цепочкам на поверхности эритроцитов, содержащим остатки сиаловой кислоты. Другой поверхностный гликопротеин, нейраминидаза, специфически отщепляет остаток сиаловой (N-ацетилнейраминовой) кислоты от полисахаридов мембраны эритроцита, тем самым разрушая рецепторы вируса. Нейраминидаза разрушает α-кето-связь между концевой N-ацетилнейраминовой кислотой и соседним углеводным остатком, обычно, галактозой. Вирусный фермент демонстрирует некоторое «предпочтение» α-2→3 связям''Corfield A.P., Wember M., Schauer R., Rott R.'' The specificity of viral sialidases. The use of oligosaccharide substrates to probee nzyme characteristics and strain specific differences. // Eur JBiochem 124, 1982, 521—525.. Роль фермента, разрушающего рецепторы к вирусу, не ясна до конца. Предполагается, что активность нейраминидазы помогает вирусным частицам проникать через секреты слизистых, богатых сиаловой кислотой, для достижения вирионами клеток-мишеней эпителия дыхательных путей.Allen A. Mucus - A protective secretion of complexity. // Trends Biochem Sci, 1983, 169—173. Также экспериментально подтверждена роль фермента в облегчении высвобожения вновь образованных вирусных частиц с поверхности зараженных клеток, где те могут агрегироваться в результате взаимодействия вирусного гемагглютинина с сиаловой кислотой на мембране клетки''Palese P., Tobita K., Ueda M., Compans R.W.'' Characterisation of temperature sensitive influenza virus mutants defective in neuraminidase. // Virology 61, 1974, 397—410.. [[Изображение:Neuraminidase2.JPG|300px|thumb|right|'Структура тетрамера нейраминидазы вируса гриппа.' Границы между тетрамерами расположены по вертикальной и горизонтальной осям изображения. Голубым обозначены олигосахаридные цепи, желтым — цепи, вариабельные в зависимости от штамма. Красным, зеленым и темно-синим отмечены инвариантные, нейтральные и основные аминокислотные остатки соответственно.]] Антигенная специфичность Как и гемагглютинин, нейраминидаза — очень важный поверхностный антиген вируса. Для вируса гриппа типа А обнаружено две антигенные вариации. Изменения в аминокислотной последовательности антигенов идут постоянно из-за давления отбора антител иммунизированной популяции. В результате генетической рекомбинации появляются вирусы с антигенной последовательностью, значительно (до 50 %) отличающейся от таковой у циркулирующих штаммов. Такие изменения в подтипах как по гемагглютинину, так и нейраминидазе произошли у человеческого гриппа в 1957 году (когда вирус H1N1 перешел в H2N2), в 1968 (H2N2 в H3N2) и в 1977 (H3N2 в H1N1, хотя вирус H3N2 продолжил циркулировать)Colman P.M. Influenza virus neuraminidase: Structure, antibodies, and inhibitors. // Protein Science. — 1994. — 3:1687-1696. Cambridge University Press.. Подобные мутации ответственны за большинство пандемий, прошедших в последнее время. Различия между подтипами выявляются по отрицательной перекрестной реакции на сыворотку к каждому из них. Вирус гриппа типа B не выявляет подобной смены антигенной специфичности, хотя изменения в строении антигенов также происходят. Антитела к нейраминидазе снижают тяжесть заболевания Kilbourne E.D., Laver W.G., Schulman J.L., Webster R.G. Antiviral activity of antiserum specific for an influenza virus neuraminidase. // J Virol 2, 1968, 281—288., но не приводят к излечению от инфекции, что согласуется с ролью нейраминидазы в жизненном цикле вируса. Структура Нейраминидаза — это тетрамер, заякоренный в вирусной мембране с помощью одной гидрофобной последовательности из 29 аминокислот, расположенной возле N-конца белка. Из разрушенной вирусной мембраны выделяется белок с молекулярной массой 200 кДа, содержащий 4 идентичные гликозилированные субъединицы, который обладает всеми антигенными и ферментативными свойствами мембрансвязанной нейраминидазы''Laver W.G.'' Crystallisation and peptide maps of neuraminidase heads from H2N2 and H3N2 influenza virus strains. // Virology 86, 1978, 87.. Этот белок был кристаллизован и его структура изучена с помощью УФ-дифракции. Схематично структуру нейраминидазы можно представить как 6 4-цепочечных антипараллельных β-слоя, расположенных как лопасти пропеллера.Varghese J.N., Laver W.G., Colman P.M. Structure of the influenza virus glycoprotein antigen neuraminidase at 2.9 Å resolution. // Nature. — 1983. — 303: 35-40. Центральная (первая) цепь каждого слоя параллельна оси пропеллера, остальные же располагаются практически перпендикулярно относительно нее. Крайняя цепь первого слоя соединена с центральной цепью слоя, следующего за ним. Это соединение расположено на поверхности молекулы фермента и несет множество антигенно и энзиматически важных аминокислот.Colman P.M., Varghese J.N., Laver W.G. Structure of the catalytic and antigenic sites in influenza virus neuraminidase. // Nature. — 1983. — 303:41-44.Varghese J.N., Colman P.M. Three-dimensional structure of the neuraminidase of influenza virus A/Tokyo/3/67 at 2.2 Å resolution. // JMol Biol221. — 1991. — p. 473-486.V''arghese J.N., McKimm-Breschkin J., Caldwell J.B., Kortt A.A., Colman P.M.'' The structure of the complex between influenza virus neuraminidase and sialic acid, the viral receptor. Proteins Struct Funct Genetics. — 1992. — 14:327-332. Четыре одинаковых субъединицы расположены радиально. Активный центр фермента расположен по центру каждой из субъединиц. Он представляет собой глубокий карман, окруженный стенками, аминокислотная последовательность которых инвариантна для всех известных штаммов вируса. Эти аминокислоты активного центра можно разделить на 2 типа: одни участвуют в непосредственном контакте с субстратом, другие же выполняют лишь функцию поддержания структуры.Colman P.M., Hoyne P.A., Lawrence M.C. Sequence and structure alignment of paramyxovirus haemagglutinin-neuraminidase (HN) with influenza virus neuraminidase. // J Virol. — 1993. — 67:2972-2980. С помощью кристаллографии определено наличие олигосахаридных цепочек, прикрепленных к протеину и имеющих вид антенн. Ингибиторы нейраминидазы гриппа Поиск ингибиторов нейраминидазы гриппа начался в 1966 году Edmond J.D., Johnston R.G., Kidd D., Rylance H.J., Sommerville R.G. The inhibition of neuraminidase and antiviral action. // Br J Pharmacol Chemother. — 1966. — 27, p. 415-426.. Поводом для этого послужило предположение, что подобные вещества будут проявлять противовирусную активность. Первый ингибитор, диен α-сиаловой кислоты (Neu5Ac2en), был синтезирован в 1969 году''Meindl P., Tuppy H.'' 2-Deoxy-2,3-dehydrosialica cids. I. Synthesis and properties of 2-deoxy-2,3-dehydro-N-acylneuraminic acids and their methyl esters. // Monatsh Chem. — 1969. — 100, p. 1295-1306.. Множество аналогов вещества Neu5Ac2en было синтезировано в 70-е годы XX столетия, наиболее сильным ингибитором оказалось трифлюорацетил-производное Neu5Ac2en. Это вещество, в дальнейшем, использовалось для изучения роли нейраминидазы в жизненном цикле вируса, но противовирусной его активности обнаружено не было.Palese P., Schulman J.L. Inhibitors of viral neuraminidase as potential antiviral drugs. In: Oxford JS, ed. Chemoprophylaxis and virus infections of the upper respiratory tract. — 1977. — vol I . Boca Raton, Florida: CRC Press. p. 189-205. См. также * Гликозил-гидролазы * Гемагглютинин * Вирус гриппа Литература Категория:Молекулярная биология